


Nana get your Banana

by Oh_hey_its_me



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_hey_its_me/pseuds/Oh_hey_its_me
Summary: 1. “We’re in public, you know.”https://allyourfckingfantasieslove.tumblr.com/post/180583892356/smut-prompt-list
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Nana get your Banana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tzaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzaya/gifts).



> I still don't know what to feel. Will i stay feeling this way? Also i'm sorry Nana. I don't know what I'm doing.

Izaya gritted his teeth. He never really like public display affections, even more when he and Shizuo started to sleeping with each other. Just because he let the monster do whatever he wants with him in private, doesn't mean the said monster could do the same when he is in the presence of his beloved humans.

"Stop it." Izaya had enough. Shizuo stares at him, and do the side head tilt that can only made Izaya think of 'cute'. Izaya can't help to think that this sly monster just pretending to be pure in front everyone else when nothing that he did to Izaya could be considered as innocent.

Shizuo stop with his staring and continue to poke on his parfait, Izaya don't really wanna stay another second with him. The occasional brushes of Shizuo's hands on him, making him at the edge of his sit more and more. Yes, the subtler the touch, just make Izaya crave for more bold approach, but he doesn't want to lose control of himself when the blonde keep on being nonchalant.

Yes, he agreed to actually 'go on a date' as today supposed to be the anniversary of their meeting with each other for the first time. Oh just how much time flies.

He still remember how Shizuo look at him that day of spring, with cherry blossoms blinding the view, but Shizuo's stare towards him won't even falter. To be honest, even though he saw a lot of different sides of Shizuo in all these years, there still an ever constant thing that stays, the gaze of Shizuo's eyes on him.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, need to wash your germs off of me," Izaya pouted when Shizuo grip his hand stronger when he stand up.

"Be careful," the blonde said before releasing his hold and start to actually eat the parfait.

Izaya scoffed, leaving their table without glancing back. He's glad that he's the only person who's using the bathroom. Izaya watch his own face in the mirror, he may not believe in God, but Goddamnit, he looks like that one of his humans when they're supposed to be 'in love'.

His cheeks flushed even more, like those cherry blossoms that constantly haunted him from the moment their eyes connected. The brunette take a deep breath and wet his face to cool down his burning cheeks.

"Why I am so disturbed, it's just Shizu-chan...," He give himself a little nod in the mirror and smack his face with both of his palm. The stings clear his mind a little bit. He walk through the door with more resolve, and will tell his beast that he just wanna get back to their apartment as soon as possible.

He saw Shizuo already finished the parfait, and though that his drink already cooled down and he probably don't want to drink it anymore, pleasantly surprised to find his drink is still warm and fresh.

"I request from the waiter a new cup of coffee, your initial one has cooled down so I drink it for you," Shizuo fluttered his eyelashes down, showing his apology to Izaya.

"Ah, thank you, I guess," Izaya sit down and finished his drink without hesitation. After he set down his cup, Shizuo's eyes watching him intensely, almost like expecting something from Izaya.

"What?" Didn't he already warned this man to stop with that kind of thing in public? He can't keep a straight face when this big oaf try to break every mask he have on when he need to go out and about.

"Just thinking where are we going next," the unwavering gaze still stabbing Izaya's whole existence, make Izaya wanna squirm again even though he thought he already left his feelings in the bathroom.

"I was thinking that we should just go home. I mean, we supposed to watch Kasuka's new movie, but I think I wanna do a movie marathon freely on the couch. I don't wanna stuck in the cinema with you forgetting about me." Izaya puffed his cheeks and turn his face side way while crossing his arms.

When Shizuo doesn't reply anything, he glared the man across him with the corner of his eyes. He saw that pitiful expression again, like a loyal dog denied of it's daily walk. Izaya sighed and loosened up his posture.

"Fine, I'll just get some nap in there," Izaya stand up from his seat but wobble slightly. Shizuo caught his hand a little bit too fast.

"You okay?" Izaya can see Shizuo is frowning, but he can also saw a twinkle in Shizuo's eyes that quickly change into a look of concern.

"Yeah... Maybe I just really need that nap. Come on, let's get into the cinema earlier so I have more time to doze off."

They walk side by side, constantly have their fingers brushing. Izaya feels the spark in every single time their skin touch, numbing his brain even more.

They got into the cinema hall so much earlier than anyone else and get into their assigned seats. Izaya relaxed his body immediately while Shizuo stare at him, again. But there's no one here, and even if there's anyone will come in later, it will be too dark to care about another people in a cinema hall.

Shizuo starts to grip Izaya's hand and rubbing soothing circles on his palm. Izaya sighed and closed his eyes, this is fine for him. While Izaya dozing off, he does feel his body grew warmer. Why do they put the heater on when it's already spring?

Izaya could feel a strong hold on his waist. He can feel something tickling his face too. And the tickling sensation slowly increase in pressure. And then he feel something wet latched on the shell of his ear. Izaya tried to move his hand to swat the intruder, but to no avail. His hand was immobile. There's something warm wrapping his fist. He want to open his eyes, but it feels so heavy.

"Izaya..." A sweet whisper of his name make the man shivered with pleasure. Ah... It might be too early in morning. Maybe it's just Shizuo cuddling him before the alarms go off. Izaya hummed his approval, and like usual, surrender himself to the beast, letting go of his control and just let Shizuo take the lead.

The grip on his waist become tighter, and he can feel warm skin sliding up his ribs. Izaya smiled at the tickling sensation. But as the hand pinched one of his nipple, Izaya let out a strained moan.  
Then he felt a sharp bite on his ear.

"You should be quiet, Izaya, we're not in our apartment," the small chastising voice make him shudder. What? Not in their apartment? They don't do these kind of things in somewhere else... Unless... He bite his lips to stop himself from another moan when he felt a long lick on his neck. Izaya tried to open his eyes when the suckling at his neck making him harder to stay put.

"Shizuo... Stop it... Where are we?" Izaya squirms while whispering softly because he still can't grasp the reality he's in.

"That doesn't matter, the only important thing, you just need to let me bring you to heaven," ah, his favourite beast, promising him sweet nothings again.

"Mmm," Izaya half protests but also half agree as he felt his body to be lifted up into a warm human cage.

Shizuo let Izaya head rest on his shoulder, while positioning Izaya in his lap, Izaya's sweet ass directly on the hardness of his crotch.

"So warm... Shizuo...," Izaya mutters while Shizuo grind their hips together slowly. The warm hand slipped into Izaya's pants and rubbed one of his inner thigh. Izaya squeaked when the hand groped his balls suddenly, and immediately make him fully awake and aware of the surrounding.

"W..what!" Izaya's whole body frozen, but a dark blush quickly spreads from his face, to his ears and slowly painted his shoulders and chest a crimson hue.

He's in Shizuo's arms, in a cinema hall, where they supposed to be watching the younger Heiwajima act on screen. But the cinema is empty, the screen has nothing on it and the cinema is fucking bright. One of Shizuo's hand still massaging his private part without the intention to slow down.

"Shizuo! This is sexual harassment!" Izaya panicked that even in this state, he can feel a burning heat coiling tighter deep inside his body. Izaya bites his lips hard so there won't be anymore voice will be let out, that will strip him more of his pride.

He can feel Shizuo snap his hips harder, and he could feel yeah, he might see a glimpse of heaven like Shizuo promised before, in this way.

"Izaya!" Shizuo choked that name while making Izaya to face him. He soothes Izaya's bitten lips with his thumb and slowly make Izaya open his mouth wide. A long moan escaped Izaya lips, at this point, he doesn't even care where they are right now.

Shizuo connected their mouth together and Izaya let his lover dominate his whole existence just by the dance of their tongue. Izaya could see a hot blinding heat flashed upon him and then he was floating, and go boneless within Shizuo's hold.

His sexual harasser still peppering him with kisses and lick him wherever part of Izaya's skin that his tongue could touch in their position. Probably, maybe, public display affection is not so bad after all, Izaya foggy mind wanders.  
  
  
  



End file.
